I'm such a fool for you
by adelinerose
Summary: Sailor moon and tuxedo mask share a passionate night after the end of their enemies.Then one month later Serena finds out that Darien is moving for two years.She also finds something else out.What happens when he returns and she has a new man in her life?
1. Chapter 1

HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… yes, another story! I thought of this the other day after watching some secret life of the American teenager. Best show ever! Haha it's weirdly addicting, anyone agree? Anyways, as always reviews are greatly appreciated! Also, I am going to try and make the chapters longer.

I'm such a fool for you

It had been two months since Serena had needed to be sailor moon. All was peaceful and her and her four best friends had finally begun to have a normal life. Serena had picked up in school and was now getting solid B's. Raye had transferred schools and recently began dating Chad. Amy had been invited to go to university a year early. Lita had begun night cooking classes and even teaching one a week. Then Mina had taken back up her passion for acting but only what she had time for during the school year. Yes, for once everything was normal but in the world of Serena and her friends something never stayed that way for long.

Serena was walking home from the arcade, she had only a few months left of school for the year and since her grades were so good her mother allowed her to stay out more often. She decided tonight to walk through the park on the way home. She was just getting to the park entrance when she heard a girl screaming.

"HELLLLLPPPPPPP!!! Someone help me!!" Serena ran as fast as she could and transformed in the darkness of a close by alley. She ran towards the screams as fast as she could. The girl was on the ground shaking as a huge man leaned over her.

"Stop in the name of the moon or I shall punish you" Serena declared, in the back of her mind noting that she sounded a little rusty. Sailor Moon quickly knocked the man back to the ground. She grabbed the girl and quickly said to her,

"Go call 911, hurry" the girl scrambled to her feet and made a run for it. The man and Sailor Moon were hit for hit. She just couldn't get a step ahead with this guy; two months without practice hadn't helped. When she thought she saw a shadow behind her, the man took a swing and knocked her to the ground.

"Since you let the other girl go, I guess I will have to settle for you" the man growled, slowly approaching her. She squeezed her eyes shut and damned herself for being so careless but nothing came. She heard a loud bang and opened her eyes. She stared in shock as she watched tuxedo mask tie the guy down. All she could think was how grateful she was. Once the guy was securely tied to the light post, he came over to pull her up.

"Come on, I can hear the sirens. We should go" tuxedo mask pulled on her hand and led her into the park into a part that she never knew existed. In the seclusion of a beautiful rose garden, he sat her down on one bench there. He knelt in front of her and tipped her chin up to let her eyes meet his. She was trying to find the words to thank him but for some reason couldn't say anything.

"You might have a nasty bruise tomorrow but I think you will be alright. Does anything hurt?" He asked, sincerely. She smiled in response.

"Thank you. You saved my life" She said coving his gloved hand with her own. He smiled back.

"It does seem to be our thing, doesn't it?" Tuxedo mask asked. He continued, "how has life been since the world is once more peaceful?"

"Amazing normal. I like it, I never had the chance to sleep all night, get good grades and hang out with my friends. I can now think of a future beyond the possibility of not making it through the night" she said. "What about you?" Tuxedo Mask thought about it, she was right for the first time in his life he could see himself with a future. Maybe even a future with her. It was hard when your heart tugged you equally in two different directions one towards her and another towards his favourite meatball head. When he was with one he forgot about the other but when he was alone they constantly played tug of war with his heart and head.

"I know exactly what you mean. For the first time in a long time, I can make plans." He continued on, "I am really glad I ran into you tonight though, well that I was able to see you."

"Me too." Sailor Moon answered. She realized how close they were and she realized that this was it. She was going to kiss him. She had waited for this for four years. She closed the gap between them letting his lips brush lightly across hers.

Tuxedo Mask couldn't help himself; he pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap. Sailor Moon quickly adjusted herself so that she was straddling him. She knew that things were quickly getting out of control but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't know if they would make it beyond tonight or if she loved him more than she looked a certain jerk face that she had become so fond of but in that moment she didn't care. The pull was too strong. Tuxedo Mask lifted her up and gently passed her on the ground beneath them and let his hands roam her body. Sailor Moon pulled him as close as he could get, taking off his blazer and starting on the buttons of his shirt. Tuxedo Mask's hand climbed further up her thigh and she made no effects to stop him. Tracing his fingers around lining of her skirt he traveled up along her side and reaching his fingers under the top of her sailor suit. He kept kissing her and started to pull it down looking for any sign to stop but found none. He pulled away just enough to whisper the words into her lips.

"Are you sure? He asked.

"Completely" She whispered back before returning to kiss him again, more urgently this time. They looked at each other one last time before Tuxedo Mask positioned himself. Slowly pushing himself in, he felt her tense below him. He managed to push all the way and tried his best to wait. He placed a lingering kiss to her forehead and she slowly brought her lips up to meet his, signalling that she was ready. He started moving slowly and once she pushed to meet his trusts, he began to speed up. Soon, both were sweaty and moaning before climax capturing them both. He let his weight go, laying his head in the crook of her shoulder.

"I couldn't have pictured that being any other way." she whispered, as he rolled off her and pulled her into his side. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. As the light started to rise over the horizon, Serena slowly awoke looking at the sleeping boy next to her. She blushed at the thought of what they had done. She got her clothes and quickly dressed and made a run for it. She didn't know what made her run, maybe it was the uncertainty that he wouldn't want her in the light of day or that nothing could have been as amazing as that night. Darien awoke feeling a slight breeze, quickly sitting up and looking around for any sight of sailor moon. He saw a note tucked into his coat pocket.

_If it's meant to be we will see each other again. Thanks for last night. It was the most beautiful night of my life. Sm. _

He read the note several times before realizing that he was almost naked in a public place. Quickly pulling on his clothes, he headed home for a shower. He checked his mail and found a letter from Harvard Medical School. Reading it over, he had been accepted and now he could finally go. Could he actually go after what happened between him and sailor moon? Darien waited a long month transforming every night looking for the girl but had no luck. He couldn't find her anywhere.

Serena was so busy with school that she spent every night working long hours on assignments and study. She knew that she should try and transform to find tuxedo mask but a part of her was just so scared and unsure of how to proceed that she let it go. She was busy and feeling under the weather as of late. So she would look for him later.

Serena had just finished her last assignment before winter break and she headed straight for the arcade. She walked in on what seemed to be the end of a very promising conversation.

"Yah man, I decided to go. It's only going to be two years. Then I will be back for good." Darien finished.

"You are going somewhere?" Serena asked, not caring about being nosey.

"I'm going to school in America for two years, Meatball Head." He answered.

"And we are throwing him a goodbye party this Friday, here. Can you make it?" Andrew interjected.

Serena nodded absently, "When do you leave?"

"Saturday." Darien said, turning back to Andrew listing off things he needed for the party. Serena quickly got her things together and walked out of the arcade. She felt the tears begin to fall but she couldn't let him see her like this. She found herself in the fateful park sitting on a familiar bench. She heard a crunching noise behind her. She turned to see Darien there.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here… well I did because I followed you but I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You left pretty fast." He got closer and took a seat, "You've been crying" he continued.

"Lately, I can't seem to help it. I just don't know what happened but I know for some reason I don't want you to go." She said looking at him.

"I think not seeing you everyday will be one of the hardest adjustments I will have to make." He said.

"

"Maybe to your equilibrium since I won't be smacking into you everyday." She laughed and he joined in.

"Maybe When I get back we could get to know each other the right way?" Darien asked her after the laughter had stopped.

"I would like that very much." Serena said smiling brightly.

For the rest of the week, the two spent a bit of time together each day before the big going away party.

"Serena, you still have that cold? I think you should go to the doctor" Amy said, taking another drink of her soda.

"I already know what's wrong, Amy" Serena whispered quietly, holding back tears.

"Well, what is it?" Raye asked impatiently. Serena was about to say when Darien and Andrew came up to join the crowd. She was saved by them for the rest of the night. After they had left the party vowing to clean up tomorrow, Darien walked Serena home.

"So… I guess I will see you in two years." He said jokingly but Serena jumped full force into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I will be back before you can miss me." He said gently. Over the past week he had let so many of his old feeling for the girl resurface.

"I will miss you, so much. Have fun in America and make something of yourself. Then come back to your home and your friends and me."

"I will." He promised and kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight, Sere" He said one more time and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. She knew something was familiar about his kisses but she was so distracted about the news she had gotten earlier she doubted that she could even really comprehend anything else.

Serena went into the arcade early to help Andrew clean. She saw a baby bottle left by someone and started to cry. Andrew dropped the broom he had and walked over to her and gathering her into his arms.

"Darien will be back soon, he won't forget about you. I promise." He said, trying to comfort her.

"That's not it. Well not all of it. I have a really big problem that I found out yesterday and I told my parents this morning and now I have nowhere to stay." She sobbed into his shirt.

"Serena, what problem?!? Your parents love you. They would never throw you out. Tell what happened" He demanded.

"I'm pregnant" she choked out. Andrew's face fell. He had no idea Serena was with anyone, especially after how he had watched her and Darien over the last week. He walked her over to the bench and then went to fix her some tea.

"Tell me everything that happened." He said. Then Serena just let it all slip, the fact that she was sailor moon, that she had slept with tuxedo mask that fateful night, that she had feelings for Darien and that when she had told her parents they gave her twenty-four hours to find somewhere to live before they tossed her stuff into the trash. He left and went to call the girls. Serena told them the same story and waited for the judgements to come but none did. Raye grabbed her hand and the rest of the girls joined in.

"We will help you and be here for you anyway that we can" Raye said, smiling. Serena sent them to go pack her things as she couldn't face going home again. Andrew made her lunch and watched her eat.

"I have a surprise for you" he said. "Come with me." He pulled her into the back room and upstairs to a door. He pushed the key in and unlocked it. He led her into a spacious apartment, with a living room, kitchen, bathroom, living room and two bedrooms.

"It's yours." He said. Serena whipped around looking at him in awe.

"Andrew, I can't take this. It's too much." She said, still looking around.

"Well I talked to my dad and he said you could rent it out and use it for you and the baby. He said that if you could work about two shifts a week that would cover any rent or utilities." He finished. Serena went and hugged her guardian angel. Maybe things would be okay, she thought.

That is the beginning chapter! The next one should be out over the weekend and it will take place two years later. I wonder why lol. Anyways the more reviews the more motivation I have. Have a great night and a pleasant tomorrow. Also, can anyone guess where I get my story titles from? Or what they are?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews… and keep them coming. Here is chapter two!! Also, I did the math and we are going to pretend it was more like two years and a few months that Darien was gone. So, he would have left in December and came back in June, so not quite two years. Let's just pretend it works out. Haha. So we can say he was gone like a year and a half.

1.5 years later (haha)

Darien stepped off the flight that had landed rather late into the night. He went to the baggage claim and grabbed his stuff and decided to wait outside for his ride. Andrew's car quickly pulled up and he jumped out of the car.

"Hey man! It's good to see you." Andrew said pulling him into a hug. Darien squeezed back momentarily.

"It's really good to be back." Darien replied. They threw his stuff into the back seat and jumped in. After ten minutes of small talk he asked what he couldn't wait to,

"Has anything changed much since I've been gone? What about Serena and the girls?"

"Darien," Andrew started, "I won't lie. A lot of things have changed. But the girls are all great; they are doing really well in fact. It's something you will have to see for yourself." Darien nodded but kept quiet after that. Andrew dropped him home and told him to come back tomorrow morning. Mondays they didn't open till twelve, so they would have a little while to catch up. Darien got into the elevator and started to let his thoughts drift back to Serena. He had sent her a few letters over the two year period that he was gone but they had kept the content within them rather trivial. He hoped that she was still single and by some chance wanted to go out with him. He unlocked his door and tossed his stuff inside. He grabbed a quick shower and began to unpack. He had climbed into bed and let sleep capture him quickly, looking forward to tomorrow.

He got up at nine, which was late for him. By the time he had finished getting ready and walked to the arcade it was almost eleven. He knocked at the arcade door waiting for Andrew to come let him in. He banged again for a second time, he was growing impatient. He saw Andrew emerge from the back room smiling and carrying a baby… His eye sight must have been going or maybe he was just crazy. Andrew couldn't be carrying a baby. Was it his? No, he talked to the guy at least once a month when he was gone. Surely he would have mentioned it, right? His thoughts were interrupted by the door unlocking.

"Hey Darien, come on in. Sorry, it took me a while. This little guy can be a handle." Andrew said, laughing.

"You are holding a baby." Was all Darien could spit out. Andrew sighed.

"Yes, a baby boy named Ryen." He answered cooing at the baby. "We all just call him Ry." Before Darien could ask who the baby belonged to the doors of the arcade opened. He saw Serena. She didn't look much different. A little older and maybe more mature. She had hair only half way down her back, but it was still as blond and shiny as ever. She looked beautiful in black shorts and a plain white tee and black flats. She didn't see him as she screamed.

"I am finished Andy. Half-way finished university! Can you believe it?" Then she looked around, "Oh my god. Darien you are home! It's so nice to see you, how was America?" She asked giving him a quick hug.

"It was amazing, I learned a lot." He answered. Before he could go into detail she was moving again towards Andrew, were they together? Then she started to talk again.

"How is my big boy? I missed you so much when I was gone." By this point Darien was fuming. How could Andrew date her? Then he noticed something. She wasn't talking to Andrew but the baby boy he was holding.

Serena reached out for her son, taking him into her arms and placing a kiss to his forehead. She lifted him up in the air and swung him around. This made Ryen laugh and in return so did Serena then Andrew joined in too. They both forgot Darien in the arcade clenching his fists in anger as the seconds progressed. The thoughts ran through his mind so quickly. _She had a baby. Which meant she had slept with someone else? Looking at the baby it couldn't have been very long after he left. Was she with the father now? Are they married? Was that what Andrew had meant by a lot has changed?_ It soon became too much for him and Darien ran out of the arcade, suddenly feeling sick. Andrew looked at Serena and sighed.

"Don't worry. I will go talk to him. You get Ryen ready for the park." Serena walked upstairs with her son. The last two years had been the most challenging of her life but she wouldn't change a minute of it. She loved Ryen more than her own life. She would do anything for him. Serena couldn't wait to introduce Darien to him. She hoped that he would accept Ryen being part of her life and would still want to get to know each other. In the back of her mind the promise was still there. Serena put together Ryen's bag for the day and the things they would need. She had the rest of the day off and planned to spend it with her son and whatever friends could join her. She knew that working and being in school was hard. It was hard to be away from her baby but she knew that it was best for her to get her education and provide him with everything that she could. She really wanted Darien to give them a chance.

Darien made it to the park before he allowed himself to sit down. Andrew ran up behind him a few moments later.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS PREGNANT" Darien yelled.

"It wasn't my place. She wanted to wait for you to get back before she told you. She really wants you to meet him." Andrew answered him calmly.

"WHO IS THE FATHER? WHERE IS HE? ARE THEY EVEN TOGETHER? ARE YOU THE FATHER??" Darien screamed again, he really wanted to calm down but he couldn't. Andrew took a seat on the bench. He knew that Darien was upset but he felt like his hands were tied.

"Listen Darien, I can't tell you who the father is. But I can tell you that he isn't in the picture, they aren't together. He hasn't ever met Ryen and I don't know if he will. But what I do know is that Serena works harder than anyone I have ever met to get her son the world and show him everything. She loves that boy more than you could ever imagine. She couldn't wait to let you meet him. So, I think it's pretty special that she wants you to meet the person she loves most and is the most important to her." Andrew finished.

"Do what you want to but don't let some weird jealously thing get in your way of something great. We are going to the park today all of us. Come see everyone and meet Ryen. I am confident you will come to love him as much as we all do." Andrew started to head back to the arcade.

"One more thing," he called out over his shoulder, "I am definitely not the father." Andrew laughed continuing on his way.

Serena, Andrew, Mina, Raye and Chad were in the park with Ryen. Serena was cheering him on to keep walking on his own.

"Come on Ry, you can do it baby boy. Come to mommy" Serena said with her arms stretched out. Raye appeared behind her.

"Auntie Raye has a cookie, come get it sweetie." Raye cooed at him. Serena glared at Raye.

"Don't bribe him Raye. If you keep sneaking him treats when you think I'm not looking his teeth are going to rot by age five." Serena said agitated. Her son successfully toddled across the distance and reached for the cookie.

"Geeze Serena, Ry is become more like you everyday." She laughed making her way back to Chad, who was talking to Andrew.

"Hey guys, I am going to take Ry down by the water to see the ducks. Just call out when lunch is ready." Serena hollered. Andrew, Mina, Raye and Chad were lounging out on the blanket talking about what to do for summer vacation when they saw Darien in the distance.

"So, I guess he decided to come." Mina said quietly, well quietly for her.

"Are you kidding?" Chad answered, "At the very least he wants to know what is going on. Plus we all know that he is still just as in love with Serena as ever. Child or not." Raye reached for Chad's hand.

"I don't think he knows what to feel right now, unfortunately." Raye replied to him. Then Andrew joined in again.

"He is just overwhelmed, once he calms down everything will work out."

"You sure are optimistic about this, honey." Mina said to her recently acquired boyfriend.

"You make me this way" he replied sweetly. Raye and Chad rolled their eyes. Mina and Andrew had been this sickly sweet for three months and everyone was just waiting for the two to cool down.

"Hey Darien, I am glad that you decided to come." Mina said hopping up to hug him, followed by Raye and Chad.

"We are just waiting for Lita and Ken to show up with the food. Then we can start lunch" Chad said.

"Where are Serena and the baby?" Darien asked looking around.

"Down by the lake, Serena is showing Ry the ducks. You should go say hello." Andrew replied. Darien nodded and slowly made his descent down to them. Darien stood slightly at bay first, wanting to get a good look at the boy. He had Serena's hair, though it had more of a wild habit to it, going everyway. He had dark blue eyes, definitely the fathers. He cringed at that thought. His mothers smile from what he could tell and the rest looked familiar but not at the same time. He finally got up the courage to speak.

"Hi." Was all Darien was capable of. Serena was startled and Ryen lost his balance at the noise and fell over landing on his butt. The tears started to come and then the crying. Serena had him up in her arms in seconds whispering soothing words as he began to quiet down.

"Well he has your lungs" Darien said mentally slapping himself in the head. She glared momentarily before speaking.

"He does seem to be an even split between myself and his father." Darien held back the urge to ask her just who that was. She didn't seem bitter for someone who was left to raise a baby alone but then again, Serena was never bitter. Except towards him.

"Come down here and let him see you." Serena said interrupting his thoughts. He climbed down slowly and stopped in front of her. The boy turned to look at him.

"Ryen," Serena spoke softly, "this is my friend Darien, say hi, sweetheart." Ryen reached out his and touched Darien's face.

"See he likes you. Would you like to hold him?" She asked. Darien made his arms into an awkward cradle but Serena corrected him.

"He's too old and way too wiggly for that. Just take him by the waist and adjust your arms around his back and under his bottom." As Darien held Ryen is his arms, his heart began to melt slightly.

"Hey, little guy" Darien whispered quietly at the baby. Then he looked up at Serena,

"How old is he?"

"Ten months old. His birthday is in August."

"So is mine" Darien replied. They looked up and saw Mina and Andrew waving them over. From the water they could see Lita and her boyfriend Ken showing up with the food. Serena took Ryen back and started to walk towards the others and the food. Before Darien even knew what was happening he opened his mouth to speak to Serena.

"Have dinner with me?" Serena looked surprised at first but then nodded quickly, smiling brightly. Darien didn't really know much about the last two years of her life but he was determined to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! I'm so excited with the responses I am getting from this story. I really enjoy writing it. I don't know where it is going yet but obviously somewhere awesome. . I want Darien to try and play detective a little lol! P.s I know this is really short but the next chapter which I have half done is twice as long! Should be out sometime next week!

Anyways enjoy the next chapter!! Have a great day

Everyone was sitting down when they reached the food and Serena put Ryen back in his stroller and snapped on the tray for food. Darien quietly watched as everyone else was minding their own business Serena set up the baby's food. She took each container from the diaper bag and laid it out. She feed him his entire meal till Andrew cut in.

"Let me feed Ry and you eat Serena." Serena nodded, handing him the mashed carrots. Then slowly taking some food for herself. Darien was shocked. The Serena from two years ago would scarf everything down before even think of letting the others eat.

"So, what are everyone's plans for the summer?" Darien asked, hoping Serena would answer but she didn't.

"Raye and I are going to be at the shrine all summer before we go away for august, well after Ryen's birthday. We are actually going this really cool resort in the mountains." Chad answered first.

"Well Ken and I are staying here all summer. We are taking some extra courses in cuisine. It's actually this really cool summer program, that runs four times a week." Lita said, as she leaned into Ken.

"Yah, it's just the arcade for me the summer" Andrew said, sadly.

"I have some modeling jobs to keep me busy." Mina pipped in. Darien looked at Serena to speak but Andrew said something else.

"Actually, I have an idea for Ryen's birthday this year."

"Like what?" Serena asked.

"Well my parents have a cabin about an hour or two outside of town. It's big enough for all of us and we could just make a weekend out of it. We could swim, have campfires, go hiking. Plus, you know how much Ryen likes it outside."

"That sounds excellent, Andrew!" Serena said excitely, "I just need to get the day off of work." Everyone else nodded along making a plan to go and figuring out the details. Suddenly Serena stood up and started to get together all of her and Ryen's things.

"Going already?" Darien asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"Yes, Ryen needs a nap." Serena answered.

"Could I walk you home?" Darien asked, once again trying to not to sound eager.

"Sure!"

Darien and Serena walked down the busy sidewalks. They walked in silence but Darien was desperate to ask questions. He just really wanted to seem less desperate.

"So, earlier I didn't hear your plans for the summer." _Think casual Darien_ he thought.

"I'm working Monday to Friday in the daycare center by the university and then my free time will just be spent with Ryen and the girls and guys, I guess. What about you?" Serena asked.

"I have no real plans actually. I start my job at the hospital in September but I think I might just help Andrew out at the arcade a bit and spend some time with everyone. So, can I think you out Friday night then… for dinner?" Darien asked, as they approached the arcade.

"That would be great. I just need to find a babysitter, I'll see you Friday." She said, as she walked into the arcade to go up to her apartment. Darien headed home with a smile on his face determined to find a place worthy of taking her to. Later that night Darien was hanging out with the guys in his apartment. They were having a few beers and watching the game. Darien never particularily liked doing this but he was happy to spend time with his friends and even happier to listen any information they were willing to give up about Serena.

"Serena asked me to babysit Friday so that you guys could go out together." Andrew simply stated during half-time.

"So didn't ask Mina or one of the girls?" Darien responded.

"Nah, sadly Serena trusts me more than Mina right now with Ry. It's just Mina has yet to babysit him alone. I think she's terrified she will screw up but she gets along great with the little guy. Serena doesn't want her pressured." The guys went on talking and Darien just sat there in his own thoughts till this time Ken interrupted them.

"What are you intentions with this dinner, Darien?" he asked. _Am I being interrogated by my own friends…they have lost their do they think I am going to do? Get her pregant too?_

"It's just dinner." Darien said trying to deflect the conversation from continuing.

"So it's just a casual fling? Is she not good enough for you to take on a real date." Chad asked turning the conversation more serious.

"Enough" Darien said loudly standing up. "I am just taking her out for dinner. I liked Serena two years ago. I liked her a lot. But it's a little disorienting coming home to the girl you secreted hoped had just waited for you to get home and hadn't changed at all…HAD A BABY with someone that isn't you. I still like her but I need to just figure somethings out. Just try to put yourselves in my position for once."

Darien walked out of the room and went out on to the balcony. He had just admited to all of them what he had admited to himself. He was jealous that she had some other guys baby and he was angry that the guy never stuck around and most of all sad that when she told him she liked him she had been with someone else.

The guys had apologized and slowly cleared out. Darien cleaned the mess that was left and got ready for bed. He laid in bed for hours just thinking about everything. The next morning Darien woke up and decided that he was going to be proactive about the situation. Spying was really such a harsh word. He quickly got dressed and ate and headed out of the apartment. He continued on his way down to the university, once he was there he stopped to look around. _If I was a daycare where would I be?_ He thought. After walking around for half an hour he spotted the daycare down a side street of the university. He casually walked by a few times and lost his nerve. He quickly turned around. Then he spotted Serena carrying Ry. Darien quickly looked for a place to hide before she saw him. He jumped into some near by bushes. _I think I have officially lost my mind. _Darien waited for what felt like an hour for her to pass and quickly jumped out of the bushes, only to get a few weird looks.

He quickly walked to the Arcade to meet up with Andrew. Over the next few days Darien learned a lot about Serena's routine with her son. It wasn't one hundred percent his fault. Most times he saught out the places she used to go a lot when she was younger and her work but there were times when he would run into her where he never thought possible. One example was Thursday evening. Darien had read in the newspaper that morning about a great exhibit at the planetarium about the different planets and mythology. Darien had been admiring the different works when he spotted Serena and Ryen. Serena was dressed in a beautiful knee length deep blue dress and Ryen matched in a sweater vest. He watched carefully as Serena pointed out each of the people and was quietly telling him who they were and the histories behind it. Darien walked up behind Serena.

"Not one hundred percent sure he understands what you are telling him." Darien said quietly. Serena turned around slowly.

"It's not so important that he understands. I just want him to see everything. He will understand one day and when that day comes I can tell him where I brought him as a baby. No one is ever too young to learn about culture. Believe it or not he loves looking at the stars." Serena responded.

"I was only joking Serena. I doubt there is nothing but benefits of spending time with you." Darien smiled at her.

"May I join you for the rest of the evening?"

Darien and Serena along with her son walked through the entire exhibit. Darien was impressed with Serena's knowledge and even more impressed with her son. He clapped along with the people when the constellation show began and followed it along the whole way through without fussing once. Whether not he understood Darien would never know but he did seem interested. The show ended and people began to quickly file out.

They parted ways, though Darien wanted to walk them home. He had to try and remember not to be too pushy. Plus it wouldn't hurt for him to make sure that everything was prepared for tomorrow night. Darien worked through Friday making various plans for their dates and making reservations. He didn't get home till an hour before their date and still had to get ready. On his way to the washroom he saw that he had one new message on his voicemail. He pressed the button to listen to it. He heard Serena's voice and smiled _she must be calling to make sure that everything is still going ahead. _

"Hi Darien, I can't make it tonight…"

Yes a short chapter but I wanted to put this out before work. So as I said above the next chapter will be out in like a few days!


	4. Chapter 4

Fool for you chapter 4

Next chapter. Sorry it couldn't be out sooner but exams have taken over my life. Anyways, here it is! Enjoy and review!

"Hi Darien, I can't make it tonight. Ryen is running a really high fever and I just don't feel comfortable leaving him home with Mina and Andrew when he's sick. I hope we can reschedule. I was looking forward to tonight. I guess I will talk to you later"

Darien took a seat on his couch. Unable to shake his disapoint he continued into the washroom and ran the shower. After standing in the shower so long that the water ran cold, he had an idea. _If she can't go out to dinner, I will bring dinner to her. _Darien quickly got ready and headed out of his apartment. His first stop was to a flower shop, he bought an assortment of lillies and daisies. Then he went to a little café where he bought two large slices of cheesecake. Finally he walked into the arcade and ordered two large fries, two cheeseburgers and two shakes to go. He waited for the food and then headed the employee door and up to her apartment. He nervously knocked on the door.

Serena was in her apartment and she had just laid Ryen down for the third time. It seemed that he never slept longer than thirty minutes before waking up again. She was exhausted she had worked in the daycare all day and soon as she got Ryen home she had noticed a change. He had a high fever and was very warm and then sooner after developing a cough. She felt bad for cancelling on Darien but Ryen needed to see the doctor and he needed her attention a lot more right now. She sighed heavily looking down at her clothes wrinkled and full of spit up and could feel the mess her hair was in. She silently wondered if she might ever be able to have a normal experience, such as a date. But then feeling instantly guilty about thinking that she went to do some laundry, while he slept. Soon after she loaded the washer there was a knock at the door. She went to the door and opened it.

Darien nervously held out the flowers to Serena as she answered the door. She looked slightly worn out but still beautiful in his mind. He constantly felt those old feelings increasing with each time that he saw her. She looked at him with wide eyes and a clearly confused expression.

"Oh, no. You didn't get my message. I can't go out Darien. I'm sorry but Ryen is sick." Serena said,guilt filling her voice. Darien smiled at her and held out the flowers.

"I know that you cancelled but I thought I could bring you dinner and a movie instead. You still need to eat right?" Darien asked, hopefully. Serena smiled shyly.

"well you know me. I never pass on a free meal." She said taking the flowers and stepping aside to let him in. "But I warn you that Ryen is really sick and that I might not be able to watch the movie with you, he takes priority tonight, well actually everynight." She finished. _No one could want to stay knowing that they will have to listen to a crying baby all night. _

"Well maybe I could help you with him?" Darien countered. "I am a doctor." Serena's smile brightened greatly and she led him into the kitchen. Darien took out the food and Serena went to the cabinets for plates and cutlery. They ate, with light conversation.

"So, how was America?" Serena asked.

"It was busy. I feel like for the two years I was there for the excellerated program, I did nothing else. I made a few friends but I found myself studying almost all the time. It was kind of exhausting. I am glad to be home and to be starting my new job in September." Darien answered.

"What job is that?"

"I will be the hospitals newest Paediatric doctor. It's a nine to five job which I like. It gives me a chance to have a social life again." Darien finished proudly. He was indeed proud of his accomplishments.

"That is amazing. You are going to be a great doctor." Serena said.

"I hope so, what are you doing in University?" Darien asked trying to turn the conversation back on her.

"I'm doing education. I mean I love children and this way I get the summers off to spend with Ryen and same with all vacations. It was really the career that worked the best. It was the best way for me to provide both family and financial support for it." Serena said picking at the last of food. Darien went to open his mouth again but a crying sound came from the monitor. Serena started to get up but Darien stood up first.

"Let me go get him and bring him out. You still need to finish the rest of your supper." Darien said, surprising both Serena and him. _Must be the doctor in me wanting to help… _ Darien walked out of the kitchen but quickly came back in looking kind of sheepish.

"Ah…which bedroom is Ryen's?" He asked. Serena laughed so hard that she started coughing up her food.

"It's the second door on the left." Then she quickly started to finish her meal. Darien went down the hallway and counted the doors. He slowly pushed open the second door on the left and gasped. The room was beautiful. Decorated in pastel greens, blues and yellows, it had jungle safari animals everywhere; elephants, lions, hippos monkeys. It was the perfect baby's room. Darien saw Ryen sitting up in his bed. No longer crying but his face was red and stained with tears. Darien swept him up into his arms, feeling instantly how hot he was. Darien walked into the kitchen, where Serena was finishing cleaning up.

"He is burning up" Darien said and passed him over to Serena. Serena kissed Ryen's forehead to comfort him and check his temperature.

"The doctor said it would be a few hours till the medication start working. Want to get the basin from the bathroom closet and fill it with warm water. He needs to cool off." Darien quickly filled up the basin and brought it to the floor in the living room where Serena was sitting on the floor with her son. Darien carefully laid the basin down and Serena slowly lowered Ryen into the water. Darien rolled up his sleeves and began to slowly wash Ryen with the face cloth.

"How do you do this?" Darien asked completely mystified.

"Do what? Bath him? Pretty much just like this." She said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. That's not what I meant. I meant be a mother." Darien said. Serena looked up kind of surprised.

"I don't know. I guess I just do what I have to do." Serena responded.

"Well I think you're amazing." Darien said. Serena blushed and before she could respond Ryen started splashing the water around, causing Serena and Darien to laugh.

"I guess someone is feeling a little better." Darien said touching his forehead, "He feels cooler too."

Serena grabbed a towel and wrapped in around Ryen. "I'm just going to change him. I'll be right back." Darien quickly picked up the basin and brought it to the bathroom to pour out. When he came out he noticed that both Serena and Ryen had changed into clean clothes.

"So want to watch the movie?" Serena asked. Darien nodded and went to get it and put it in. Serena watched the movie as she held Ryen in her arms rubbing his back. Darien couldn't keep his eyes on the screen as his eyes wandered on to Serena again, his thoughts taking over. _She is so beautiful and still just as loving and caring as when I left. Ryen is amazing, too. _He thought as he reached out his index finger rubbing up and down Ryen's arm. Serena smiled at him and he smiled back. _Definitely the beginning of something great, _they thought simultaneously.

"I'm going to just put him to bed and I will be right back." Serena said shifting her weight, so not to wake him and she carried Ryen out of the room. When Serena came back Darien had two pieces of chocolate cheesecake on plates.

"I forgot I had brought this as well." Darien said, holding out the piece to her.

"This is now definitely the best date I have ever had." As soon as Serena said that she blushed. "I didn't mean date… what I meant was…"

"It's the best date I have ever had too." Darien interrupted. "I loved spending time with you and Ryen. I should go, though. I still have a lot to do tomorrow morning. I need to get my practice ready to set up with new clients. Would you and Ryen like to go get ice cream with me on Sunday?"

"We would love to, as long as Ryen is better by then." Serena answered.

"Of course." Darien walked to the door, he grabbed the knob but turned back for a second. He took Serena's hand and his, gently caressing it. Then slowly bent down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Goodnight" Darien whispered.

"Goodnight" Serena whispered back and as she was shutting the door Darien swore he heard her sigh.

The next day at the Arcade the girls watched as Serena washed the same part of the counter over and over, with a dreamy expression.

"Well I don't about you guys but I am totally finding out what this is about" Raye said. She walked over to the counter followed by Mina, Lita and a reluctant Amy.

"So, what's so special about this spot on the counter? Why does it get on the attention?" Lita joked. Serena blushed and laughed.

"Funny. I just zoned out thinking about school." Serena tried to cover up.

"School, huh?" Raye said. "All the classes on grade three science causing you to blush?"

"No, it's probably introduction to French." Lita said "It always made me go weak in the knees."

"Stop teasing." Amy chipped in.

"Just spill Sere" Mina whined.

"Andrew, I am taking my break." Serena screamed, pulling the girls back towards the last booth.

"Darien came over last night…" before she could say anymore the girls screamed.

"Calm down, he came over after I had cancelled with food and chocolate cheesecake. And he helped me take care of Ry. I put him to bed and we talked for a few hours. It was almost like he never left and then… and then… he kissed me goodnight." At this the girls screamed again.

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT." Lita screamed.

"You guys are meant to be." Mina said. Raye and Amy nodded along.

"It's a little early for that, but I really like him. I just hope he likes me and Ry."

"Of course he does." Raye said sweetly.

"Well I need to get back to work." Serena said, as she pushed herself out of the booth, "Did I also tell you that he is taking me and Ryen out for ice cream tomorrow?" The girls hugged her again, screaming. Andrew shook his head and turned again, he would never understand those girls.

Darien walked into the arcade and noticed Serena, holding Ryen and talking to Andrew. They were joking about something. Serena was dressed in a beautiful blue sundress, with a lovely yellow cardigan. She had Ryen dressed in a blue plaid shirt and jeans. He looked down realizing that he had also worn a blue sweater too. They matched, he chuckled and walked over to them.

"Ready to go?" Darien asked.

"Yep! Say bye to Andrew, sweetie." Ryen said made some noises. They laughed at him.

"You'll get there, sweetheart." Serena said kissing Ryen on the forehead before strapping him into the stroller.

"You realize that we match." Serena teased lightly. Darien laughed, causing Ryen to giggle at him.

"I do. That's alright, though." He answered kissing her forehead. All of these actions felt so normal.

They walked into the store and ordered their ice cream.

"Shall we take it to the park?" Darien asked. Serena nodded. After finding a bench Serena began to feed Ryen leaving her ice cream.

"Let me feed him. Your ice cream is starting to melt." Serena looked to Darien sceptically before handing him the ice cream. They all finished their ice cream and Darien took Ryen out of his stroller and put him down, holding his fingers. Serena was standing a few feet away, holding out her arms.

"Come on Ry" Serena cheered on. "Darien, he is so close to walking around all the time. You should see him at home" Darien watched Serena as she was talking, she glowed with pride when she spoke of her son.

"I guess we will just make it our goal to have him walking by his birthday." Darien said, smiling.

"Come on Ry" Darien cheered. At that time an older couple walked by, but they could both hear them talking.

"What a beautiful family. The boy looks just like his father." Tension filled the air as the couple continued on. Tears began to form in Serena's eyes, as she noted that the evening was officially a disaster. Thankfully Ryen saved them both from having to comment by walking on his own to Serena, then turning around to walk back to Darien.

"Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Ryen, you walked on your own" Serena screamed. Darien clapped and cheered him on. They spent the next hour following to seconds behind him as he walked a portion of the trail on his very own. They walked back slowly to the arcade and Serena felt the urge to finally speak up.

"Ryen's father isn't in the picture. I tried to tell him as soon as I found out I was pregnant and every month after that I tried to contact him. I just never heard back. I haven't tried the last month because I have been so busy with school. If he ever does show up, I want him to be a part of Ryen's life as much as he wants to."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No, not anymore… to be honest, I like you and I know that it's complicated but it's the truth. Ryen will never be less a part of my life and that makes dating almost impossible…"

"Serena," Darien said, stopping her, "I like you too and I like Ryen. I know that it's complicated but as long as we are honest with each other that shouldn't matter. And just to let you know that comment didn't bother me today. Plus, I think we make one attractive family."

Serena laughed. "Thanks for the wonderful day."

"Let me make you dinner," He interrupted. Not wanting the day to end.

"Okay, but what are you going to make?" Serena asked as they walked into arcade.

"Homemade pizza?" Darien asked, "I will run to the store and get the ingredients. I can take Ryen and then you can go upstairs and make his supper and set everything up? Is it a deal?"

"Are you sure you want to take Ry? He can be a handful." Serena said, unsure.

"The market is down the street. We will be gone max like 20 minutes." Darien said using a charming smile.

"Okay but call if anything comes up." Serena agreed.

"I will."

Serena headed upstairs. Darien pushed over to Andrew to have a quick chat.

"God Andrew, what is that smell coming from the kitchen?" Darien asked scrunching his nose. Andrew answered without looking up.

"Something burned… thanks to the new cook." Andrew looked up and both Darien and Ryen had their noses scrunched into the same face…almost identical. Andrew kept looking back and forth and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. Darien hopped over the counter.

"Andrew, ANDREW. Come on buddy, wake up." Andrew came around after a minute. He looked at Darien and quickly got up.

"Are you okay?" Darien asked, helping him stand up.

"Yah, I am fine." Andrew made sure to have a quick look into Darien's and then walked over to Ryen.

"Hey, little guy" He said pretending to say hello but making sure to get a clear look straight into his eyes. They were the same shade of blue. Then Andrew casually went back to work and said goodbye and all he could think was _must be discreet. _

Darien continued to the market and picked up the stuff while pushing Ryen around. They collected their supplies and headed back to the apartment.

Serena opened the door and took Ryen inside. She washed him up for dinner and sat him in the highchair. She began to feed him and he busied himself in the kitchen making the pizza. _Would it be like this if we were married?_ They both thought. Serena bathed Ryen and Darien cooked the pizza. He gathered the napkins and plates and the soda. Serena brought Ryen back out dressed in his pyjamas.

"Moons and planets…nice." Darien said commenting on his pyjamas.

"Haha yah. They were just too cute. I couldn't help but buy them." She put Ryen down in his playpen and went joined Darien at the table. The rest of the night they talked and played with Ryen. After a few hours, Ryen began to tire.

"I should put him to bed." Serena said, picking him up.

"Can I help?" Darien asked, clearly unable to help himself anymore.

"Sure, come on." Darien and Serena walked into the room. Serena turned out the lights.

"Want to turn on the nightlight?" Darien nodded and switched it on. The night light turned and suddenly moons and stars covered the walls and a soft lullaby started to play.

"You really like this, the constellations and that, huh?" He whispered not to disturb a drowsy Ryen.

"I really do." Serena answered walking out of the room and closing the door. Serena walked Darien to the door.

"Thanks for dinner, again." Serena said, smiling.

"Anytime. It was fun. Maybe even Wednesday night? I can bring a movie?" Darien asked.

"It's a date." Serena said. Darien slowly lent down and kissed her fully on the mouth.

"Good." He said and this time she leaned up and closed the gap. The kiss quickly deepened and Serena wrapped her arms around his neck and Darien pulled her closer. Slowly running out of breath, Darien slowly pulled away. Keeping her close he kissed her on the forehead and left.


End file.
